In recent years, there has been constant growth in the use of systems based on light emitting diodes, commonly known as LEDs (light emitting diode) which are appreciated increasingly due to their potential to obtain high brightness, to their low price and to their high efficiency and reliability. Such systems are often compact and operate at low voltage, have a high switching rate and their life is typically 1-2 orders of magnitude longer than that of classic light sources.
As a result, LEDs are used increasingly as a replacement of some traditional light sources such as incandescent lamps, halogen lamps or fluorescent lamps.
Typically, LEDs are inserted in electronic boards the dimensions of which are preset during production and can accommodate a variable number thereof. The operator, on the basis of an analysis of the environment to be lit, selects the boards that support an adequate number of LEDs.
In some contexts, however, a plurality of boards are necessary or it may even happen that new LEDs have to be added due to subsequent requirements, such as the need for greater brightness.
Usually, the operator proceeds by installing additional boards, optionally connects them in a makeshift manner or even replaces existing ones with others having suitable dimensions. Obviously, these operations are awkward, since they require the intervention of a person skilled in the art, who must introduce modifications to the existing system, find the new boards that are compatible with the existing ones and connect them for example by using proprietary adapters.
The results often are not satisfactory from a technical, aesthetic and safety standpoint.